Programming sensor nodes for data collection in sensor networks is notoriously difficult. A programmer has to think not only in terms of the network-wide result to be achieved, but also how to deal with message routing, data loss, energy conservation, radio behaviour, radio management and local event interactions, as well as heterogeneity in the underlying sensor architectures, sensor capabilities and programming languages supported by such sensors.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing techniques for data collection and/or programming of sensors, or to at least provide useful alternatives thereto.